1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alignment mark for use in electron beam lithography, and more particularly to a composite alignment mark for use in a multi-level electron beam lithography process. Such an alignment mark has been used in a fabrication of an ultra-fine arbitrary pattern. Particularly, upon fabricating ultra-fine semiconductor structures by repeating regrowth of a compound semiconductor layer and a fine process using an electron beam exposure, such an alignment mark is preferably used for performing an alignment of a position of the electron beam exposure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, by repeating a fine process using electron beam exposure and a regrowth of a compound semiconductor layer, it is possible to fabricate ultra-fine semiconductor structures having any desired construction. To this end, the alignment mark is an indispensable tool in the multilevel electron beam lithography. In other words, in order to align the electron beam lithography before and after a crystal regrowth, the alignment mark should remain stable after the crystal regrowth.
The inventors have proposed a compound semiconductor device with a double-slit and multi-fine electrodes for confirming interference/diffraction of hot electrons in semiconductors. The period of the interference pattern by the double-slit is expressed by Lxcex/d, wherein L is the distance from the slit to the multi-fine electrodes, xcex is the wavelength of hot electrons, and d is the pitch of the slit. The double-slit consists of a buried fine hetero-structure which can be advantageously fabricated by electron beam lithography.
The alignment mark for use in the electron beam lithography should satisfy various conditions. That is, the alignment mark should be stable in regrowth of a compound semiconductor crystal. If the alignment mark is made of a material which easily reacts with substances constituting a compound semiconductor layer, the alignment mark might be deformed in the regrowth. In order to generate a position detection signal having a large gain, it is necessary to generate a large amount of reflected electrons. To this end, the alignment mark should have a thickness on the order of 100 nm and should be made of a material having a large atomic number Z. In order to perform an alignment with an extremely high precision, the alignment mark should have a sharp cross sectional configuration, i.e. a sharp edge profile.
The gain of a detection signal detecting an alignment mark position is strongly dependent on a back-scattering coefficient of the mark material as well as on an edge profile. The back-scattering coefficient is proportional to the thickness of the alignment mark and the square of the atomic number Z of the mark material. This means that the mark material should have a larger back-scattering coefficient than that of the semiconductor substrate and have a steep edge profile.
There has been proposed an alignment mark made of gold (Au: Z=79). However, such a known alignment mark is liable to form an alloy together with atoms such as Ga and In constituting a compound semiconductor layer during a regrowth of the compound semiconductor layer, and thus a mark pattern might be deformed in the regrowth and the position of the mark could not be detected accurately. Therefore, it is difficult to perform a multi-level electron beam lithography using the known alignment mark made of gold. It has been also proposed to make an alignment mark of tungsten (W: Z=74) which hardly forms an alloy with atoms constituting the compound semiconductor layer. However, in this case, the alignment mark could not have a sharp edge profile. Conventional evaporation with liftoff has been found to be difficult due to a high melting point and a deposition by sputtering had a problem of uniformity and a broader edge. Such an alignment mark without a sharp edge profile could not be advantageously used in electron beam lithography.
The alignment mark may be made of platinum (Pt: Z=78). The platinum alignment mark can be formed by a conventional evaporation and a sharp edge profile can be obtained. However, this alignment mark is not as stable in a regrowth as tungsten. Since the crystal regrowth has no selectivity and a GaInAs layer is grown also on the mark, the detection signal might contain noise. After the crystal regrowth, a surface of the platinum alignment mark becomes rough, and thus noise is introduced in the detection signal. Therefore the position of the alignment mark could not be detected accurately. Although position recognition of the platinum alignment mark is still possible and a next electron beam exposure can be performed by utilizing the mark, reproductivity is poor.
The present invention has for its object to provide a novel and useful alignment mark for use in electron beam lithography, by means of which a fine semiconductor structure can be accurately manufactured by repeating a regrowth of a compound semiconductor layer and a fine process using electron beam exposure, and whose sharp edge profile is stably maintained in a crystal regrowth of a compound semiconductor layer.
According to the invention, an alignment mark for use in electron beam lithography for manufacturing a fine semiconductor structure by repeating a regrowth of a compound semiconductor layer and a fine process including an electron beam exposure comprises:
a mark main body made of a material which can be shaped into a desired pattern having a sharp edge profile and can generate a detection signal of a mark position having a large gain; and
a protection layer completely covering said mark main body and made of a material which hardly reacts with substances constituting a compound semiconductor layer. That is, the protection layer is made of a material which does not react significantly with such substances.
As stated above, the alignment mark according to the invention is composed of the two members, i.e. the mark main body and the protection layer, and therefore may be called a composite alignment mark.
According to the invention, said mark main body may be made of a material such as gold, chromium, platinum or a stack of these metal layers, and said protection layer may be made of tungsten or SiO2. In a preferable embodiment of the alignment mark according to the invention, the mark main body is formed by a stack of a gold layer and a chromium layer, and said protection layer is formed by a lower protection layer made of tungsten and an upper protection layer made of silicon oxide.
According to the invention, it is important that the mark main body is completely covered with said protection layer. If a side edge of the mark main body is not covered with the protection layer, but is exposed, an undesired deformation of the alignment mark might occur.
In case of manufacturing the composite alignment mark according to the invention, at first a lower protection layer is formed on a compound semiconductor substrate, a mark main body is formed on the lower protection layer in accordance with a desired pattern, and then an upper protection layer is formed on the mark main body such that the mark main body is completely covered with the lower and upper protection layers.